Taishoku Seijun
by lil kagome 15
Summary: A&M! A lot better than it sounds. Aoshi is studying at a university in the states, Misao starting college in tokyo, birthday party, & planned events lead to someone going on a trip, someone's dead? Who? & what's with the endearment? Read to find out!


**Gomen Nasai: **_I am sorry for any and all OOC'ness,but this is an AU story and the plotline differ's muchly from Watsuki-san's. I hope you can forgive me for any and all mix up and or spelling errors as well, as I currently havn't the time to fix it on my own, I will have someone go over it soon. Aragatou in advance, and please remember to R&R!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own 'nor do I take credit for any of the characters put into this story, all the credit for that goes to Watsuki-sama._

**Kaikoku(Warnings): ** _Some mild laungage and mentions of crimes, but that's about it._

**Kouka(Rating): **_PG 13; T_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Taishoku Seijun**

**Prolouge-- Souki ato Sugi** **Nagai** **Rosuto**

Peaple are just peaple, and peaple is all they can be. We make the choice to save a life or take one, to live through life or fake one. I take the road cast in shadow, instead of the one paved in gold, 'cause there's so much more on the end to behold.

I started my job at the shelter last year, to help the homeless become hopeful. I've seen the sadness in the eyes of children, so pure they are they do not know the hardships of humans. Humans do as humans do, it's a law simple and true. Now it's time for you to see, what makes the difference between me and you. You were never frail, always a stone in the middle of a river.

I was a grain of sand in the ocean, so meager and small. I have to wonder why you left though, so long ago it seems. You were so unlike the rest, so perfect in my eyes. I thought that i'd never forgive you, that day you turned away. I was left with Okina and the others too, but you couldn't help what you had yet to do. University in the states is nice, or at least that's what you say.

I started college three months back, me and Kaoru of course. As a young girl I was always vieing for knowledge always searching for more. You were my answer, my guidence, my teacher. After you left my grades plumeted, my teachers freting over my lethargic actions, and just lack of interest. It took me a half a year to finally move on. I remember the postcard I recieved on my fourteenth birthday, it was somthing i'll always remember.

_A young girl stood at the front gate of her house, her eyes scanning the road before her as she waited impatiantly. It wasn't long before a black pick-up truck pulled up, a young red-headed man and another teenage girl inside. "Misao!" The blue eyed teen yelled from her spot in the truck, her eyes sparkling as she laughed._

_"Kaoru!" The other girl cried out, her face cracking into a knowing smile. Today was Misao's birthday, but it was also the day that kenshin had moved back to Tokyo, having been gone to Kyoto for three years. _

_Kenshin smiled as Misao got in, her face bright as ever as they were heading down the drive. "Misao-chan hold on!" Screamed Omasu from the front of the Aoiya-her home. She ran to us, her arm's waving as she did so a bright smile on her face. That's when I saw it; the letter. It was in a bright red envelope, the corners trimmed in black. _

_She handed it to me hastily, saying a quick good-bye before rushing back toward the house. I tore open the letter slowly, reading each word with definate care. It was so simple a gesture, so easily given away as the simple words placed inside were of no great standard, they were bland to say the least, but to me... they were the world_

_Dear Misao,_

_I am sorry for having been gone so long, but it seems my proffesors still see hope in me. I will talk to you soon, and happy 14th. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aoshi Shinomori_

That's the day I decided to change, the day I decided to make sure I did my best, for him. I got straigt A's all through high school, and was awarded my diploma at the beggining of this year. I wonder Aoshi, do you ever think of me? Do you ever wonder what could have been, what still could be?

No, you wouldn't would you. Your just Aoshi, the stoic, hard, man of my dreams Aoshi.

I smiled as the peaple went by, all dressed the same in brown's or blacks, and there were a very few in dark blue. They looked so sad, each face drawn into a deep frown, and some of the more fortunate a thin line. It was dificult to watch them, the pain and sadness so plain to see in thier eyes.

I placed food on thier trays, my genki ways getting the better of me as I chated with each one of them. I looked down before me when the line seemed to break. There stood a little girl, she had dark black hair, and almost red eyes, they looked so mysterious, as if she was hiding her own little secret. She smiled a big smile, and took the food I placed on her tray.

For some reason I could not look away, that little girl seemed so familiar. It couldn't be. I chided in my mind, recalling the wedding two months back. It just couldn't be. I sighed, not knowing what else to do. A large man stood before me, his eyes a darkening shade of blue, his hair a matted yellow. He smiled as welll and I couldn't help but to smile back. Then came the biggest shock of my life. Enishi stood before me, his eyes well trained on my face as he stared at me. I nodded and placed some food on his tray, trying desperatly to forget the last encounter we had had.

I sighed as the line ended, wanting desperatly to race home and climb into the cold sheets to drown in my own sorrows once more. It seemed like so long ago, but it was still so fresh on my memory. The truth was poisen to my body, 'causeing me to act in less than admirable ways. Tomoe had died for this, for the truth, the least I should do was except it.

I can't though, it's been two years and I still can't. I was sixeen then, and naive. I remember the large red letters scrolled across the paper, the threats I gnored, but that was before. Now my leg's trembled in dreadful rememberance. I remember being bound, gagged, and put at the mercy of two men that I had once trusted. I remember the feel of his lips, the taste of his blood. It was so vivid, I could almost vomit.

I watched the snow fall silently to the ground, the cool air freezing my mind for a moment.Who would have thought? I can't ever unwrite the past, that's for sure, i've tried for long enough, it's time to move on. I can't hold onto somthing someone did out of spite.

My eyes dialated to the dark light as I stood in the doorway of my empty apartment. How long had it been since I stood here like this? Clearly too long for me to remember. I still see her figure sometimes just the shadow on the wall. I still here her calm voice, her sweet humming melody's. She was so full of life, how could this happen? It was my fault, all my fault. I was the one driving, I was the one who had the gun pushed to my temple, so why did she have to die?

The amblulance had arrived just moments after the crash, I remember flashing lights, and the smell of gasoline and alcohal. It was intoxicating, the strong odor of blood, almost metalic filled the air. I felt so cold, my eyes drawn shut to sheild the light. The cold air was numbing, and in a sense I had wished I would have died there, just to slip away into nothingness, instead of the feighned awareness most die in.

I remember the voices, so loud and huried were thier plea's. I remember feeling dizzy, lights all around me and peaple voicing out commands. It felt like a dream, like a never ending dream. I remember hearing screams, loud, bone-chilling screams. I remember someone telling someone else to go away, thier voice angry and hallow.

I still remember it all. It was so diferent then, I could still smile without this tremendous wieght lieing on my chest. Death had been cruel, truly it had. I still remember the look on Enishi's face at the funeral, he truly looked as if he'd kill.

If it hadn't been for Kenshin, I'd probably be dead today. It came as somthing of a shock to everyone when I moved away at seventeen, coming closer to the college, and away from past memories. Of course this incident just proves I was wrong, I can never escape from this, I can never get away from all that i've done wrong. Even if he could have loved me once, it's dead now, who could love a girl who's been scared painfully so.

I sighed as I slipped into the cool sheet's, my tears soffocated by the pillow. I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Why now? It seems as if it's all I can do for her though. I still remember those eyes, so mysterious, so dark. She was somthing that was for sure, but she was somthing we all loved. She died because of my foolishness, I should have never...

My eyes snapped open as I heard the door click. Someone was trying to get in. I looked up, only to be greeted with a face I never thought i'd see there. Saitou stood in my doorway, his eyes penatrating mine as he looked around my messy apartment.

"Come on weasel, your coming home with me." He said and I nodded dumbly, my ears only hearing faint buzzing sound that had accumulated since my arrival. He sighed as he looked at my face, the tears still staining it with crystal liquid. Tonight I turned eighteen, tonight was my night, and yet I was at home crying on my bed.

He put his hand on my back, helping me to stand. It was an awkward gesture, and I almost fell to the floor, but I trusted him. He had been there when I had woke up, he had seen the look many hadn't, the fear I never showed to anyone, but him of course.

He had held me when I cried, of course he had also called me names like weasel, and genki girl, and so many others. I had learned that this was his way of showing affection though. That he did it because he cared.

We were at his place in no time, Tokio standing at the door, her eyes filled with happiness at seeing her husband home. She smiled at me, her arms coming out to give me a hug. I had become like family to them, like a second daughter they never have. Speaking of daughter. She looked back to the door to see a three year old girl, her long black hair hanging down her small back. She was adorable.

Takara was always adorable, even as a newborn she had been the envy of every mother. Tokio had simply laughed at the comments smiling as she held her baby in her arms. I have to admit though, that Tokio and Saitou really do make cute babies. "Come see Auntie Misao!" I said, my arms outstretched as she came toward me, her little feet padding against the porch. the snow was still falling, so I headed inside to make sure Takara didn't get a chill.

I still remember when she was born, it was four months before my fifteenth birthday, I still remember the look on Saitou's face when I told him, he had left without paying his tab at the Akebeko, and even slipped walking down the stairs two at a time. It was very comical at the time, but that was until they reached the hospital. The silence was deafening as the Takara made her entrance to this world.

The docters had panicked at finding her not breathing, but they merely passed it off as her being two months early. It was a time of celebration when she made her first cry, it was in her fathers arms. He had looked so shocked, so frail at that moment.

She was hardly let out of her fathers sight until she was at least four months that is. He even took a month off of the force to watch her while her mother got her strengthe back. It was very seldom you saw Takara away from her father even nowadays.

He really did fit the part, that was for sure. I sighed as I slumped down on the couch, my eyes looking about the room in the usual way. It had become a ritual of sorts for me to come to thier house on a holiday, them being the closest to my place of course. Truly I don't know when it started, probably the day Saitou had called me an 'ahou' and drug me back to his place after getting in a spat with Megumi.

I still remember how Tokio had ushered me into the house, washing my face and giving me dry clothes, of course that was because I had fallen face first in the dirt, and of course my pride wouldn't let me except help from Megumi, even though we truly were friends.

Actually ever since she started dating Sanoske things have been getting better between us, she doesn't hassle me as much about my childish dreams, and stupid fantasies. I don't think she ever understood that those were all I had left. After all I had been through I was lucky to have life and could only imagine having somthing more, so that's what I did, I imagined.

I remember it rained on the day she had found me out in the cold, that day I had wanted to let it all go. It was three weeks after the incident with Enishi, and I had been released from the hospital a week before, after of course I had been cleared of everything. I still remember that look she gave me, it was of pure hoplesness. I remember staring at the sky, my body shaking as she placed a small hand on my shoulder.

She had taken me back to her house, holding my hand as I sobbed about all the things that had happened in the course of a month. I hadn't known it then, but she would become one of my closest friends, next to Kaoru of course. Although me Kenshin and Sano were always close, mainly because I was a tomboy though.

Even when my whole world had fallen apart I was surrounded by peaple, friends I could say, yet I felt so alone. It wasn't like I could just forget the whole incident either, it wasn't like that, this was life-changing. Omasu had said she sent word to Aoshi, but he never replied, really I shouldn't expect him to, he hasn't even seen me in five years.

Five years can change peaple, it can make them the most admirable, or it can make them lower than low. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote to him last month, it will only result in further embarassment. I sighed as Tokio sat down next to me, Saitou taking the la-z-boy as always. It was as if I had falling into a routine, and now was the time where I should be worrying.

Every time this happened, everytime I got to used to being in one, every time I got too comfortable, it all fell apart, and I lost everything. I still remember the happiness I had had, the laughter filled sunsets i'd share with my friends, and the comforablt calm mornings. It still felt awkward being alone, having gone through so much together just to have lost my closest friend, and almost be murdered and... I mustn't think about that, if I do i'll be crying again. It was hard enough having to live through it, it was twice as hard thinking about it though.

I smiled as Soujiro came through the door. "Sou-kun! Your here!" I said hugging himas he smiled that annoying--yet perfect--smile of his. He was the one who had helped Kenshin to find me, he was the one who had found the note, called the police, and beat up my 'attacker' so to speak. Kenshin had been totally focused on making sure I was ok, holding me to my word of not giving up.

He was of course, the one to carry my limp body to the paramedics. It still seems so unreal, the fact that it had happened twice in the span of four weeks, me being almost dead. Kind of ironic don't you think? I still remember the grim look on Okina's face as he came to see me the bonecrushing hug he had given me causeing a very large amount of pain.

Soujiro had been in the back, always there when I needed him, it's almost hard to believe we were angry with each other back then. It was only 'cause of my stupidity though. He had been there for me through it all, but when I had refused to listen, he had acted on his own free will, causeing me to run, and in turn causeing my near death experience.

I don't think he ever forgave himself for that, although I still know it was never his fault. The only person who should be blamed for my stupidity is me. I just didn't want to get anyone hurt, I feared for my friends lives, and was willing to risk my own to save thiers.

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, a ritual from pre-school. It is indeed somthing i'll never take forgranted. "I missed you Misao-san!" He said and I was once more reminded of how he'd grown. His voice was deep, his muscles toned, his jaw line sharp, and subtle, and of course he had gotten taller, causing my nose to be crushed into his chest.

I looked up at him, her eyes met his dark ones and he smiled. I was reminded of our date a few years back. That had sure been a disaster. Truly we could only have been meant as friends. "I missed you too Sou-kun!" I said and he hugged me once more. We only broke apart at the sound of someone clearing thier throat in the doorway. I looked over to see Sano and Megumi laughing at the sight of us.

"Oi, weasel maybe you should just forget about that Aoshi dude and stick with Seta, you seem pretty smitten with him anyways." Said Sano as he stepped into the living room, his arm draped over Megumi's shoulders as she smiled at me.

"Maybe you should mind your own business rooster-head!" I sqeuled in a very un-adult manner. I growled as he smirked down at me. He truly was one to get on my nerves. Then again everyone got on my nerves one time or another.

"Maybe I should." Sano nodded, and I scowled, at least until I saw the foot planted firmly on Sano's. I smirked for a moment before looking to Sano and then Megumi. They truly did belong together, there wasn't many who could tame the wild rooster-head himself.

I truly did admire them, they being two of my closest friends. "Where's Kaoru and Kenshin tonight?" I asked, my eyes looking over to the door. It was normal for them to skip out on our outings, but tonight was supposed to be specail, a time of celebration.

"They called about ten minutes before we arrived, said they'd be late. They have to pick up some stuff before they arrive. So who's up for a game of poker while we wait?" Sano said, his eyes filled with laughter and excitement at the same time.

It wasn't un-like him to suggest this type of thing, and it wasn't un-common for all to agree, as they did. I smiled as they all sat around the small table, a place that had become the epitome(a/n: yeah yeah I know, it's supposed to be a person... but it works for object too! if youdon't believe me look in the dictionary. Gomen for disturbing your reading) of thier late-night get-togethers. It was as if all was in peace, that was until the door came open, revealing Kenshin struggling with a rather large bag and Kaoru standing behind him, smiling sheepishly and fixing her sunglasses atop her head.

"What's with the bag?" Asked Sano, his straight-forward-ness causing him to once again ruin a surprise.

"It's for Misao-dono." Said Kenshin, his eyes meeting mine as I qiurked a brow. "A birthday present." He said, as if in answer to my un-asked qeustion. I smiled, but my solemness did not elude him.

"You really shouldn't have." I said but Kaoru looked over at me-her dear friend.

"Yes we should have, it's been a good two years since you got an apropriate gift." Kaoru protested, knowing full well the reasons for Misao not excepting any gifts, but it had gone on for far too long, and she needed to stop feeling guilty about somthing she couldn't help.

"I just can't Kaoru, I don't want to be a burden really." I retorted, my face almost contorting in pain as those awful memories once more surged through me. I knew I shouldn't have let them get to me, to let somthing someone did ruin my life once again. I just didn't know how to handle the fact that everything he had said was true. It was all too true, and it broke my heart to say I didn't know what I had been waiting for.

"Come on Misao-chan! We can't return it now!" Said Sou. Wait-what the hell?

"What do you mean _we_ can't return it now?" I asked and they all looked at me, mysterious smiles painted on each ones face. I looked to Kenshin and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"We all thought to chip in on a little gift for you is all." He said and everyone threw in the quick 'Aa's' while I was still stunned. I finally gave in, sighing as I turned to them all.

"Aragatou." I chirped my eyes almost misting over at the smiles I recieved. I stepped forward, taking Kaoru into an embrace and looked over to Kenshin.

"So... How ya' plannin' on gettin' it in there?" I whispered to him, and he once more smiled sheepishly.

"No idea." He said and the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Here let me help." Said Soujiro, followed by Sano, who all together drug the large package in to sit awkwardly on the tiled kitchen floor. The bar that separated the kitchen and living room becoming our temporary HQ as Sano called it. I sighed as I leaned back, observing all the expectant faces.

"Open it already!" They all chorused, and I smiled at them, getting out of the chair, and untieing the bow slowly. What I saw next brought me nearly to tears. It was a laptop, printer, scanner, and digital camera. Two of the most important things I had lost in the crash. I was a writer, as well as a photographer, my college profesors even envied me for my unuiqe style.

Although I had not got my heart up to going out and buying myself the needed equipment, not wanting to remember how I had gotten the last one, or how it had been destroyed. Truly enough I found myself brought to tears, standing before my friends, sobbing as I hugged them all.

"Aragatou, Aragatou, Aragatou!" I said my eyes welling with tears at all the hugs and praises I got in return.

"You deserved it." Said Sano, his eyes stopping to rest on mine for a split second, knowing that this would never make up for everything I had went through, and half of it he wasn't even there to protect me. He swore to me a thousand times he'd make it up to me, all the time me brushing him off and telling him there was no need.

Some things could not be changed, and that was just one of those things. I would never get over the fact that he would've gladly jumped in front of a loaded gun for me, and I don't think he will either.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aoshi stood at his doorway, a small smile resting on his face at returning home,of course he'd never let anyone else view his happiness. He was surprised to find the door unlocked, placing his key's on the key ring on the hook placed in front of the door.

He heard the sound of running water as he came to the bedroom door, knowing who would most likely be in there.

"Anata, is that you?" Asked a high pitched voice from inside the bathroom. Aoshi sighed knowing that voice all too well. It brought to him a sense of nostalgia, knowing he had somthing to come home to.

He looked at the driveway noting the blue car missing and shaking his head. "Konichiwa, Tae, how you been feeling?" He asked from the other side of the door, hearing her gasp and drop somthing to the tiled floor.

"Aoshi is it really you!" She chirped as she stepped out, dressed only in a robe. She looked at him, examining his business clothes, and suitcase in hand. "Oh! Your finally back!" She cried, her arms coming around him in a hug, her eyes lighting up with happiness at seeing him again. It had been nearly three years since he went traveling abroad, most of the time in Asia, but other times in Canada, and England, not to mention France.

He had been gone so long she had almost forgotten what he'd looked like, if not for the occasional post-card and picture she probably would have.

Just as they broke apart the door opened, reaveling Hannya himself, in all his glory. He smiled at Aoshi, his eyes portraying his happiness. "So you finally came back to see your bro, huh?" He said, in a gruff, almost mocking tone.

"Don't flatter yourself." Aoshi said, but his lips twitched up all the same. He truly was happy to see his brother, it had been too long. He sat down on the small chair in the entrance to the living room, sighing as Tae and Hannya sat down on the couch across from him.

"So how was it traveling the world, eh?" Asked Hannya, his voice full of interest, and dare I say excitement. The stoic brothers had grown up in a rough household, ending up leaving home at early ages to live with the onmitsu group thier parents had once worked for. They were both happy at getting away from thier uncle, and happy enough to leave the old giezer to rot away in his own hell-hole.

"It was well enough, I missed you guys though, not to mention I haven't talked to anyone from Tokyo in a long while. How are Shukijo, Beshimi, and Hyottoko?" He asked, his voice calm as he thought about his long time friends. The only closer friend he had had was Misao, and him being four years older than she made it kinda hard, to talk about things like college,or training with the onmitsu, not to mention go to for advice.

She had always been a genki one, her smile always amusingly large, her eyes sparkling mischeifiously as she thought up her next prank to play on the guys. She had often resorted to practical jokes, many times getting Okina and himself involved.

"No details eh? Kinda makes me wonder what exactly you were up to these past three years." Hannya laughed at his own statement, his eyes passing over to Tae, who had her legs propped up on the couch, now resting atop his knees.

"Sorry bro, a man of my stature never gives away his secrets." Aoshi said chuckling lightly as he glanced over at the pile of mail on the side table.

"We didn't open any of it, we thought we'd best leave that to you, keep the excitement building." Said Tae, her eyes giving away the fact that she was joking.

Aoshi leaned over, grabing the pile of mail, the first one was from Soujiko no doubt, and he tore it open, not waiting any longer.

_Dear Aoshi,_

_We miss ya' man, I even heard that Misao lost a bet this week, she was moaning somthing about her good-luck charm being halfway across the world on another continent. She doesn't seem to be as depresed as before though, although I wish you'd hurry up and get back to her, she has been having troubles lately in school. Aparently some boy keep's buggin' her for a date, not to mention her new friends datin' Humira. Kinda funny though, she seems so mysterious, you never really know what's goin' on inside her head. Hope to hear from ya' soon buddy, _

_Ja,_

_Soujiro_

Aoshi sighed at the letter, putting it back in the envolope, and opening the next.

_Dear Aoshi-sama,_

_I miss you so much! Ican't wait to see you again, are you coming back this fall to visit? Ihope so! I have so much to tell you! I have a new friend, although her brother is a pain in the ass. _

Aoshi chuckled at this point, remembering how fould mouthed Misao could be.

_He keeps asking for a date, and every time I refuse he sais that I'm just afraid. He keeps telling me that the only reason I'm holding out is because I'm the fairer sex, and I fear his power. God Aoshi! Can he get any more egotisticle? Ugh! I just asume stay away from him... but it's hard knowing thathis sister is my best friend. She sais he's harmless, but I really don't know. Well I hope to hear from you soon, _

_love,_

_Misao-chan_

At this point Aoshi was filled with worry for his past friend, what if somthing did happen? What if that guy had hurt her? His hands nearly shook at the thought of it. He picked up the next letter, opening it and beggining to read, but what he read scared him more than anything else ever could.

_Dear Aoshi,_

_There's been an accident, Misao and her friend were in a car-wreck last night, aparently the car was high-jacked, but the police told us to keep it on the down low, i'm worried. She hasn't woken yet, and her injuries are severe, they said she may not make it. It was a head on collision, and Misao took most of the force, but her friend still died instantly, a blow to the head was what the coroner ruled the death. What's even worse is Misao was shot, aparently the attacker must have been threatening her with a gun, she probably would have died had he gotten closer to her neck, but thankfully only her shoulder was hit. They said it may be a while before she comes out,but I really wish you would be here, for her at least._

_Sincerely,_

_Omasu_

He looked at the date to see it had been mailed two years before. He sifted through the letters until he found one with a similar adress. It was dated to a month ago, so he quickly tore it open.

_Dear Aoshi-sama,_

_I know you probably don't need me bugging you, and you have a life of your own, but I just don't know what I did wrong. Gomen-nasai for anything I have said or done to offend you, it's been three years since you last wrote to me, and I miss you. Although you probably already know this there was an incedent two years ago, and I don't want to sound like a child, but I need you. It's not like I don't have my friends! I do... I just... I don't know, just please write back, I promise I won't be annoying, and whatever i'm doing onegai just tell me to stop! I don't want to lose you as a friend, your the only one who knows every secret, so please contact me. God I sound like a child don't I? I'm so sorry, you don't have to reply if you don't wish to, i'm just... sorry... _

_Good-bye,_

_Misao-chan_

Aoshi was deeply disturbed by this point, she just sounded so... off... so...un-genki-like. He huffed as he picked up the phone, ignoring the look's from Tae and Hannya. "Hello I need a ticket for a direct flight out of california to Tokyo."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakka Fuki(A/N): **_And it is done! The prolouge is finisho! Rarara! Let's all cheer for one- lil kagome. lol, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, it was a joy to get this all out of my head, and it would be an even bigger joy if you reviewed! _)

**Onegai: **_I would once more like to direct you to the button at the bottom of the page,the only reason I write this is for you, so please don't take it forgranted and make me have to discontinue._


End file.
